Too Far
Summary Homer and Bart get involved with elemental gossip. Parody of a Steven Universe episode with the same title as this. (Homer playing the parts of Amethyst, Bart as Steven, Mordecai as Pearl, Barnacco as Parodiot, Nicole as Garnet) Transcript (Episode begins with Barnacco outside the Heroes Tower) Barnacco: '''Log terminal, 7332. This is the third time this week since the contentment of a(inhales deeply) collaborative approach of stopping Slade . '''Mordecai: '''I've finished the blueprints for the drill head. Barnacco, if you can come look at this- '''Barnacco: '''Remind me why I should listen to you. Oh right. (Barnacco rewinds erminal) '''Recorder with Barnacco talking: '''Mordecai has exhibited a knowledge of engineering that I respect. But that doesn't explain the singing, crying, singing while crying. However, Iits too bad that he forces me to try to make me force to join them, but I have gathered my remaining faith to that foolish heretic.(Homer laughs) '''Mordecai:( glancing down at Bart) Why did you give him that? Bart: 'Well, I did destroy all of his stuff. I thought this would make him feel better. '''Recorder with Barnacco Talking: ' Percows!(rewinding noises) -muddy Percows!-(rewinding noises) I'm running out of ways to say Percow!(Nichole walks by) 'Nichole: '''Alright, I chased out away those Empire monsters, let's get to work. '''Barnacco:(clears throat) '''Before we begin, do you mind de forming? It's making me incredibly uncomfortable(.Bart, Homer, and Mordecai looks up at Nichole nervousaly) (Scene switches to Nichole tying Barnacco to a fence) Barnacco:Wha?! WHAT I SAY?! '''Bart: '''That's really funny, but do we really have to do that? '''Nichole: '''Him having his free speech is making me incredibly uncomfortable. '''Barnacco:(grunts) '(Tries getting the microwave) (Homer and Bart walks towards Mordecai with scrapes of metal, then drops them on the ground) 'Bart: '''Here you go Mordocai. '''Mordecai: '''Oh good. (Faces the pile) Hmm... no no,. I said I needed tungsten. Tungsten? '''Bart: '''What does tungsten look like? (Homer leans on Bart's shoulder) '''Homer: '''Tungsten. (Sticks out his tongue) (Bart laughs) '''Mordecai: '''Never mind. I'll just do it. (Walks away) (Homer shrugs) '''Barnacco: '(grunts) I need some sort of hybrid optimizer. 'Homer: '''Hybrid optimizer? '''Barnacco: '''That's what I said. '''Homer: '''Ohhh.... Ha. You mean a screwdriver? (Laughs) '''Barnacco: '''Do you have one or not? (Bart picks up a screwdriver from the ground) '''Bart: '''Why didn't you just use this one? '''Barnacco:(snatches screwdriver from Bart) Because it was out of my radius. ' '''Homer: Hey Barnacco, what do you call this? (Points at his nose) Barnacco: A sense sponge. (Bart snickers a bit) (Homer laughs) Homer: Okay okay, what's this? (Holds open eye) Barnacco: Vision sphere. (Bart snickers) Bart: Barnacco That's -''' '''Homer: Wait wait Bart. Barnacco, these? (Wiggles fingers) Barnacco:(annoyed) Touch stumps. Homer: This?(points at foot) Barnacco:(angered) Gravity connecters. Homer: This? (Points at his butt) Barnacco: THAT'S YOUR BUTT! (Bart and Homer laughs historically) Why did I have to say these ilthy things?! Bart: Oh Barnacco,your killing me!(slaps microwave) Barnacco: I am not! I promised not to do that again! Homer: No no no- your funny. Barnacco : I am? (Mordecai walks by) Mordecai: Barnacco, if you can get that mengentron from the microwave, we'll have weverything we need.... except for the drill head. Barnacco: Why don't I just get an injector drill head from the Kindergarten? Mordecai: Oh. I guess that's something you can try. Nichole:(offscreen) He's not going anywhere without a chaperone! Barnacco: What!? You gadda be joking! (Nichole is seen using her heat vision to burn a tile pile) You'll know when I'm jokin'g! '''H'omer: Me and Bart can go with him. (Nichole walks by) Bart: Yeah. We'll keep an eye on him. Nichole: Hmmm.. approved. Keep him in line, Homer. (Homer punches his palm) Homer: You got it! (Barnacco groans) (Scene changes to The Kindergarten) Barnacco: Log terminal, 7332. The Bart and the Homer had volunteered to help me. How displeasing. Homer: Hey. Your making more nerd notes? Barnacco: What is nerd? And no, I am making some terminals for my Emperial faith loyals. (Homer snickers) Can you use it in a sentence? Homer: Nerd. You are a nerd. ( laughs ) Bart: Homer Stop that! Barnacco: As you can see this planet is annoying and Everone in it is annoying. Among it's transmission, Homer has to ask"the de form" for permission. Homer: De form? Is that what you call Nichole? Barnacco: I can call her two things. Two Percows!(laughs) Walking around like she's one percow! (Snickers) Bart: What's wrong with that? Barnacco: She's not even fighting! She's just you know when y-you know when you(acts like Nichole turning into a demon, but does a Sangheili roar) You know! (Homer laughs historically as Bart looks at Barnacco confused) Homer: Your a real demon Barnacco. Barnacco: Yes, I am a demon. Wait a minute, I thought I was a rabbid. Homer: Okay okay, do Bart next. What's weird about Bart? Barnacco: Where do I even begin? He's some sort of hybrid superhuman, I don't even understand how he functions. He gets so bored with being bad that he constantly feed, and spends most of his time expelling, that he has a whole room dedicated to it. Bart:(embarrassed) Uh... no something else. Talk about something else. Barranco: (Thoughts) I can't let this good side change me. '''Jul: (in Barnacco's thoughts)It's alright, we can let them be unaware of tyour planning. Barranco:(thoughts) I tried my best not to turn to the good side but I kept on being distracted by their such foolishness. Jul, please help me with this. Even though we are lords. Jul: (in Barnacco's thoughts)Don worry, we, the rest of the Empre lords, can help you. Barranco: (thoughts)Good. (Homer laughs historically) Barnacco:(laughs) The strangest thing Homer, you think you should listen to them.(laughs) Your the one should be in charge! Homer:Ha. That's your best joke yet. Barnacco: No really. Mordecai is a Mordocai, Nichole is a deformer, everyone else are irkens and many Sangheili who side with you, I don't know what he's suppose to be. Jul: And let's not foget that an Empire Lrd can't cbanged to the good side by a hero's foolish dumb ideas, including this pathetic human. Bart: Hey! Barnacco: Your the only hero, who's actually a hero! Homer: Um....(laughs nervousaly) What?... Barnacco: You outrank everyone on your clan. They should be listening to you. Your a strong, fully functional soldier. Dispite the fact that your defective. (Homer's face drops) Homer:Defective? Barnacco: Well sure, your short. Homer: So? Barnacco: Well your not suppose to be. Jul:(on Barnacco's thoughts) Woah dial it back there anyway. This might keep those heroic fools distracted. Barnacco: Wait wait wait. Let me guess. This is where the base you came out of. Hmmm... looks like this place is empty when you emerged after Slade, our loyal Forerunner hybrid. No wonder you have no idea what your suppose to look like. Bart:( nervousaly) Barnacco -(Homer interrupted Bart by placing his hand on Bart's shoulder) Homer:(roughly) What am I suppose to look like? Barnacco: Well, your a Death to the Forerunners. They are loyal, strong soldiers. You should be twice your size. But. I guess you simply... stand in the base too long. Homer: Are you saying I'm wrong?! Jul: (Appears) You were mostly lying to yourself Homer, and the rest of your allies are unaware of that. (Laughs) Barnacco:(laughs) Technically speaking yes that is true. (Looks at Homer) But if you think about it... it's also (snickers) funny. (Barnacco laughs as Homer looks at him with a deadly glare) Hey soldier, maybe you can help me get this hunk of rock off-road(Homer summons the Silver Sword from his head and violently cuts the drill head from the injector) See... look at that. You can do anything a normal Death of a Forerunner can do. Let's take this back, and shove this thing in Mordocai's sight. (Walks away with Jul) Jul: Thats how the Empire will always have the Gllry of Evil. (He and Barranco approached to an Empire Phantom, they got abaord it ad it leaves) Bart: Dad, are you okay? Homer: Don't worry about it. (Seen shows to Mordecai that he was killed when an Engergy Sword is jammed in Mordecai's head, Argan manabe to pulled the sword away and deactivates it) Argan: We did what our Lords told us, shove something on Mordecai's head by killing him with an Energy Sword. The heroes can't make us retire from Forerunner technology. * Devota: That's why the Empire will never fall. (Suddenly, Mordecai's mortal mind gets Devin Barrnaco's head) * Mordecai:(in Barnacco's head) Barnacco, I'm not trying to force you into becoming a hero. It's just... if Slade is your brother, and he is the symbol of The Empire. I bring you because I desperately needed your help. We all did. I would've let Jul come too, but he:s... something else. But you... I see some good in you. (Barnacco cries as Mordecai fades from his mind) (Barnacco snaps back to reality and touches Mordecai's arm to heal him) * Jul: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? (Mordecai awakens) * Mordecai: The right thing. ( * Barnacco: It's over Jul. (Jul presses a button which few beams of light flies towards Earth) (Barnacco's eyes glowed, seeing it going towards Homer) (gasps) HOMER! (He flies faster than the speed of light) (suddenly, he pushes Homer out of the way, causing the light to fade) Mordecai and Barnacco flies to Earth) (Barnacco coughs as Homer stares at Barnacco and Barnacco stares back) * (Scene changes to Mordecai shocked) * Mordecai: WE LEAVE FOR ONE SECOND, AMD EVERYTHING IS OFF THE RAILS! * Nichole: I blame the Empire monsters. * Mordecai: It's fine. We can build the drill again. Faster, better, we'll add a flat screen TV. * (Homer takes Bart's skateboard from the dirt) * Homer: Hey Barranco, thanks. But you're still a nerd. * Barranco: Really? * Bart: Hey, are you okay? It was a good thing Barnacco was there to save you. (Homer throws Bart's skateboard to Bart who catches it) * Barnacco:. Yes , it was a good thing. (Homer crosses his arms) Look I.. um.... * Homer: Just spit it out. (Barnacco facepalms) * Barnacco: URGH! Why are you Death's so difficult! (Barnacco presses his recorder) * Recorder with Barnacco talking: Log note 7332. This whole plant is backwards. I didn't see any correct behavior of these Heroes. I concluded that they are all defective. But I am no better. I failed my mission and now I'm working with the enimey and I can't even get that right. It seems that I had hurt Homer's feelings, which was not my intent. I'm still learning. I hope you understand, I want to understand. I'm sorry. Barnacco, end log. * (Mordecai suddenly chokes Barranco) * Barranco: Mordecai... (Had trouble breathing while being choked) Stop please... Why are you doing this?! * Mordecai: We used you for all the work. * (Jul watches the incident as he stares in horror) * Zelok: The heroes had tricked our first Lord. And it's all the heroes' fault for making him do things! * Jul: And I shall save him. (Walks towards Mordecai and punches you) * Barranco: Jul, why did you save me?! I ended up betraying you? * Jul: It wasn't your fault, it's the good that is corrupting you. You didn't even have to be doing what they forced you to do. * Barranco: (Looks at Mordecai) You used me for your betrayal by the heroes. From now on, I am going back to being the first lord leadership. (Leaves with the Empire forces) I really apologized to all my stupid heresy actions, i should've learned the truth about what the heroes are really doing. * Jul: Well its the heroes fault that started this. Its good to have you back. Promise you also prey for your hopes of the Empire. * (Barranco smiles) * Barranco: Yes, come on, lets go. * Jul: By your word. * (End) Trivia * This episode is a parody of Steven Universe's episode Too Far. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United